Oneshot Ichigo
by Sacralo
Summary: Pues eso...Un simple Oneshot sobre Ichigo xDDD.


Ichigo Oneshot

Estaba en su habitación, sentado en la cama y con las luces apagadas.

Ya era tarde, muy tarde para un niño de su edad y el acaba de llegar a casa.

Su padre no se había enfadado, tampoco le había gritado… solo le había dicho que esperara, que enseguida volvería con una toalla… había pasado muchas horas bajo la lluvia y sus ropas y pelo eran la prueba de ello.

No lo entendía... si le gritaran, si le culparan, todo sería más fácil, pero en la décima de segundo en la que se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, solo pudo ver tristeza y preocupación.

¿Cómo iba a mirarlos a los ojos? Ella ya no estaba... ya no estaba para nadie... no se había producido una pelea... los vínculos no se habían desgastado... simplemente esa persona a la que todos amaban había desaparecido... y todos esos lazos que los unían a ella... seguían estando allí... produciéndoles un dolor terrible.

El sabía quién tenía la culpa... se había perdido para todos... pero era él quien se las había arrancado de los brazos...

No tenía derecho a mirarlos a los ojos... le daba demasiada vergüenza.

Había salido del colegio a la hora habitual, tenía la intención de volver a casa. Tenía deberes que hacer y sabia que su padre tenía que trabajar... alguien debía estar en casa con sus hermanas... Pero sin saber cómo, sus pasos lo habían traído una vez más hasta este lugar.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí? ¿Cuántas veces había caminado hasta uno de los extremos y dado entonces la vuelta para caminar hasta el otro?

Ella nunca se mostro triste, ni una sola vez la vio enfadada... siempre estaba feliz...era por eso que hacía que todos los que la rodeaban se sintieran también felices.

No quería que los demás lo vieran triste... eso solo los entristecería aun mas... ya les había hecho suficiente daño.

Era hora de volver a casa... lo sabía, y todavía sabiéndolo su cuerpo no le obedecía.

Se puso de cuclillas, mirando hacia el río... pero no viendo nada.

Sabia que había escuchado algo, pero no quería saber de qué se trataba...

Otra vez ese sonido...Era molesto... ese sonido parecía hacerle querer volver a la realidad.

-¡Miaaau! ¡Miaaau!.. Algo molesto giro su cuello conociendo de antemano lo que vería.

A su lado había un gato.

Negro como la noche y con ojos casi dorados...

- Dicen que los gatos tenéis un sexto sentido para captar los sentimientos de la gente,

sin embargo, parece que tú, careces de él.

-¡Lárgate, no tengo nada que darte para comer y aun menos ganas de jugar!

-Miauuu

Intento que se fuera haciendo aspavientos con sus brazos pero el gato no se movió.

- Pensaba que los gatos erais más inteligentes

Miro una vez más al gato... el cual lo miraba directamente a los ojos. Por alguna razón le pareció que el gato tenía una sonrisa burlona...

Casi podía escuchar lo que le respondían esos ojos.

¿No eres tú quien está hablando con un gato?

Se sintió enfadado pero una milésima de segundo más tarde, el enfado había pasado... no dijo nada, no ahuyento al gato... volvió la mirada al frente, al río... una vez más sin ver nada... sintió que el gato le rozaba la pierna...el suave y cálido pelaje de su cabeza acarició la piel de su mano... el gato maulló quejándose de su falta de atención... pero él no se inmutó.

Sintió algo caliente en el pie...y saltó al instante... sabía lo que había pasado...

¡¡ Maldito gato!! ¡Ese gato endemoniado le había meado en el pie!

Y allí estaba, sin huir, burlándose de él... después de esperar unos segundos como queriendo que lo persiguiera... se dio la vuelta y se fue con un andar elegante... como si decidiera que él, no merecía la pena.

Volvió a ponerse de cuclillas, sin saber qué hacer.

El gato lo había sacado de su ensimismamiento y era hora de volver a casa.

Sintió que alguien se movía a su espalda... ¿Había estado alguien observándole desde el barandal?

Se contuvo y no se dio la vuelta. Por un momento se avergonzó, pensarían que ese niño sentado allí, solo y hablando con un gato... debía estar loco o ser un idiota.

Bueno, ¿Y qué le importaba a él que pensara nadie?

Como se había dicho antes a sí mismo, ya era hora de irse.

Escuchó que alguien bajaba los escalones rápidamente...

¡Oni-chan! ¡Oni-chan!

Eran sus hermanas

No solo sus hermanas... su padre también estaba con ellas.

- Yuzu, Karin. ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿¡Por que sonríes Ichi-ni!?

Nunca en la vida olvidaría ese momento ni lo que su padre dijo:

Isshin - Ichigo, ¿podrías por favor compartir algunos de tus sentimientos con nosotros? Somos una familia ¿o no? Estando felices o estando tristes, debemos compartir esos sentimientos. De otro modo todos nos sentiremos solo y abandonados.

* * *

Un hombre con un gorro de rayas verdes y blancas y un gato de color negro caminan a la par.

Hombre: -No era necesario que hicieras eso.

El gato de un salto se sube a un muro y parece tomar otro camino.

Hombre: -¡No es propio de una señorita!

¡Miauuuu!

El hombre se quita el gorro y por un momento deja que los últimos rayos del sol iluminen su cabello mientras mira hacia atrás con algo de pesar.

Hombre: -A ese chico le esperan momentos muy difíciles... mucho más de lo que el mismo pueda imaginar...

Suspira. Se pone una vez más el gorro... y sigue su camino.


End file.
